Computer networks are a well-known computer architecture wherein users of the network are typically located in many diverse locations. Computer networks are adapted for use with independent computer systems, each having local file storage capability, as well as diskless, terminal-type systems wherein master files are stored on a single file server.
One popular use for distributed computer systems is the sharing of batch files. For example, in many networked computer systems it is desirable that certain batch files be maintained by a system administrator so that all clients of the system may have access to updates or modifications of the batch files. In many networked systems, batch files are maintained on a system file server. Batch files are typically executed one line at a time and the batch file must be closed prior to execution. This is because of a property of batch files which allows batch files to add commands to, rename and delete themselves, etc. For example, while executing a batch file remotely, a client first issues a request to open the batch file. The file server then responds by acknowledging the batch file is available and open. The workstation then issues a request to seek the batch file for a requested line in the batch file. The file server then responds with a message when the seek operation is complete. The workstation then issues a request to read the line of the batch file and the file server responds by sending the requested data. The workstation then sends a message to the file server to close the batch file. The file server responds when the batch file is closed. The batch file line is then executed. Therefore, whenever a batch file is executed by a remote workstation, a total of eight messages are transmitted between a workstation and a file server for each line in the batch file. Accordingly, every time a batch file is executed by a remote workstation in a distributed processing system, a significant amount of network traffic results for each line in a batch file.
The present invention overcomes the above-identified problem by providing a method and means for opening a batch file on a file server, and copying the entire batch file to a remote workstation. The batch file is then locked open in an opportunistic locked mode on the file server. Once copied to the remote workstation, the batch file is cached and processed locally, thus eliminating the network traffic normally associated with batch file execution. Once the batch file has been entirely executed, it is unlocked and closed on the file server.